


Unspoken

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Angst, Bitterness, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The secret lives of four very different people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Malorie's Peak Prompt #12: Behind Closed Doors.

**Ermelian**

Their wedding night left much to be desired.

He took precious care not to hurt her, and she wondered hopefully if maybe they could grow to love each other after all. But then a flash of lightning had lit up his face and she saw that his distant eyes were in another place entirely. She hated him a little, for taking what he did not want.

Nothing had changed since then, except that she understood now. She was prepared when he came to her bed tonight, and was rather proud of herself when she didn't flinch as he whispered, "Kel."

\--

 **Roald I**

"You should set me aside," she half-sobbed, refusing to look at him. On the other side of the closed bedchamber door, someone was weeping. "I am—I cannot do my duty. I fail as a wife."

Something in him constricted. He hated the raw pain in her voice, the blame that shook her shoulders. _No more children_ , the healer had said sternly. _She can't take another hard pregnancy_. He gathered her tenderly in his arms.

"You already gave me a son," Roald murmured into her hair, "but I would've loved you if you didn't give me any at all."

\--

 **Raoul**

His big, clumsy hands knocked over the tumbler, and Raoul cursed colorfully. A large dark stain began to spread across the rug. "Damnit," he slurred. "I'll—I'll kill you, 's what I'll do."

There was a tentative knock on the door. "Raoul? Are you okay?"

"Go 'way," he bellowed, pouring himself another drink. "I'm busy, you obnoxious, you _stupid_."

Alan's—no, _Alanna's_ footsteps slowly receded.

 _Should've seen it_ , he thought. _Francis, you'd've called me seven kinds of idiot. How could I've been so damned blind? I could've stopped him. Francis, I bet you would've seen right through Alex, that traitor_.

\--

 **Vivenne**

Vivenne ostentatiously ignored her husband as she undressed, although she could see his puzzled expression in the mirror. There was a long silence as she brushed out her long hair with vicious strokes.

Finally, he said, "Viv, are you angry at me?"

She gave him her most haughty, cold stare, one she had learned from him so many years ago. "What do you think?"

Wyldon's shoulders slumped. "Don't tell me you're on The Girl's side, too."

"The Girl has a name," she snapped, "and it's Keladry of Mindelan. Perhaps you should sleep elsewhere until you learn to respect us _women_."


End file.
